


Bullied

by Microjo



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microjo/pseuds/Microjo
Summary: Trevor finds reader being bullied, and helps her out





	Bullied

You cried out as another foot came crashing into your ribs, your arms clutching your stomach in pain. "Shut up, bitch!" One of your bullies shouted, grabbing you by the hair and pulling you up. Your bottom lip and nose were bleeding, your cheekbone red as it began to bruise. Tears slid down your cheeks as you wondered why you, why did they choose you to throw around every day? The bully reeled his fist back, ready to punch you once again, until a voice yelled,"Hey!"

The group surrounding you turned to face who had spoken, ready to tell them to back off until they saw it was Trevor. Your eyes widened, knowing that he had a streak of bullying people in the past. One of the bullies grinned,"Hey Trev, you wanna get in on this?" Trevor looked offended that someone would even consider he'd bully someone, and his fists clenched at his sides upon glancing at you being tossed to the ground. "No, I don't want to hurt someone for my own enjoyment," he spat. "Get away from her."

The bully that was previously holding you by the hair scoffed, his back straightening as Trevor walked toward him with a threatening look. You only watched in shock, surprised that he was helping you. 

"Or what?" 

Trevor took a deep breath, before moving so that his face was extremely close to his,"Or I'm gonna have to do something that I'll regret."

A few seconds passed before the bully scoffed,"Whatever." He picked his backpack off of the ground and walked off, the others following behind. Once they were out of sight, Trevor kneeled down in front of you with a gentle smile,"Hi, are you alright?" You gave him a shaky nod, but as he looked over your face he frowned. He went to wipe some of your blood off with his finger, but you flinched back. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I know I used to be... cruel, but I've changed."

You stared at him for a moment before saying,"Why are you helping me?"

Trevor smiled at you,"Because it's the right thing to do. What's your name?" 

"Y/N."

"Beautiful name. Can you walk, Y/N?"

You nodded, and stood up, almost falling over as a wave of dizziness hit you. He quickly moved to steady you, placing his hands on your waist. Trevor frowned as you hissed at the contact, and loosened his grip on you just a bit. He pulled his phone out of his pocket as you tiredly leaned against him, and called Marcy,"Hey, I need a favor." 

After much convincing on Trevor's part and much hesitation on yours, he carefully helped you out of your car and helped you walk into the hospital where Marcy was waiting for you both. She gave you an tense smile before taking you to an empty room and getting to work. She pressed on your bruising ribs, feeling no broken bones. "They're not broken, but they are pretty bruised. Just take it easy for the next few weeks, don't strain yourself. You might have a tiny concussion also, so just make sure that when you get home you ice your ribs and cheek so that it doesn't swell too much." 

"Uh, okay, thank you," You muttered, giving her the tiniest of smiles. She gave one back, before looking at Trevor,"Trev, can I talk to you outside?" He nodded, telling you that he'd be right back. Once they exited the room and shut the door, she said,"Keep an eye out for her, if they continue to do what they did today they could seriously injure her." Trevor planned on doing that anyway, so he said,"Of course, yeah."

Over the course of the next few weeks, Trevor was almost always by your side. He stuck up for you when bullies tried to hurt you, and in return you helped him in subjects he had trouble in; which wasn't many, but he did have some he wasn't the best in. You even began to spend time together out of school, going out for ice cream or to just sit in the park and watch the birds. Eventually, you began to grow feelings for the former football star, but told yourself he'd never feel the same for you. Little did you know, though, is that he did. Trevor knew he shouldn't, as it would go against protocol, but he couldn't stop himself. There was just something about you; you were different than anyone he had ever known. 

One day, you both sat on a park bench, as usual. Trevor only sat there watching nature, while you had a book in your hands. Your legs were curled up against your side, and your head leaning on Trevor's shoulder. "Have you ever loved someone you knew you shouldn't, knowing that it goes against everything you've ever been taught and most likely won't end well?" Trevor suddenly spoke. You stopped reading, a pang in your chest at the thought of him having feelings for someone other than you. Nonetheless, you set your book down beside you and nodded, your head still leaning on his shoulder.

"Yes," You replied quietly. You, I love you. 

"What did you do?" 

You sighed, sitting up and looking at him. He turned so that he could look at you as well, his eyes staring into yours. "I didn't.. I haven't done anything yet," you said, and he gave a brief nod, looking back forward with a frown as he also thought of you having feelings for someone else. Of course, he wants you to be happy, but he preferred you be happy with him. "I wish I could," you continued, causing him to look back at you,"but he doesn't feel the same about me." Trevor's eyebrows furrowed,"How do you know that?"

You pulled your knees into your chest, smiling sadly,"Because he just said so."

Trevor's mouth dropped slightly as he realized what you were saying. "Y/N, I was talking about you. I.. I love you." Your eyes widened as you looked up at him,"W-What?" He laughed at your awkwardness, a large grin on his face,"I love you, Y/N."

A large grin made it's way onto your lips, and you bit your bottom lip to hide it. Slowly, he placed a calloused hand onto the back of your neck, carefully pulling you closer to him. He unsurely tilted his head towards yours, his lips grazing yours. Your eyes fluttered shut, and finally he pressed his lips softly against yours. You moved together in sync, your arms moving to wrap around his neck as he pulled you even closer. He kissed you in a way you'd never been kissed before. He was gentle and sweet, and when he pulled away he rested his forehead against yours.

"Wow," Trevor whispered, to which you smiled. "Yeah, wow." 

Suddenly, he grabbed your cheeks with his hands and began to press tender kisses all over your face, repeating,"I love you," over and over. You giggled, grabbing his hands in yours as he placed the last kiss on your lips. You wondered what changed him from what he used to be, and how you got so lucky. You didn't care though, as he pulled you into his chest and held you, the both of you staring at nothing in particular; just the beautiful world around you.


End file.
